conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Octavian I of Vesperia
|predecessor = Position established |successor = Xiphilina I of Vesperia |spouse = n/a |issue = Xiphilina I of Vesperia |full name = Octavian Augustus Tiberius |house = House of N/A |father = N/A |mother = N/A |date of birth = 10 May 1479 |place of birth = N/A, , |date of death = 5 March 1563 (aged 94) |place of death = N/A Palace, Illaban, N/A, Vesperia |religion = }}Octavian I (Octavian Augustus Tiberius; 10 May 1479 – 5 March 1563) was the first monarch of the Most Holy Empire of Vesperia, which he established in the Isles of Hesperus in 21 December 1508, and reigned until his death in to 5 March 1563. Octavian is often referred to as "Octavian the Great" and "The Warrior King", given his extensive territorial acquisitions and political victories back in , over the kings and monarchs that sought a "return" on their investment in Octavian's expedition. He presided over a period of warfare and growth in the empire, spending his years as Emperor expanding the control of his realm over the surrounding territories near his capital city of Illaban. Octavian ruled with the extensive consul of his trusted advisers, such as his cousin n/a, 1st Duke of n/a, and his close friend n/a. He gained his initial territories during the Nigerien Crusade (1496–1508), where he conquered numerous African tribes and kingdoms in the Kongo region for Vesperia. Following the first general period of peace in his empire, Octavian spent those years developing his nation through extensive usage of slave labor and expanding his military forces with the aid of the nobility his created in the aftermath of the crusade. Within years of his conquests, the Vesperian Empire was one of the most powerful states on the region. In terms of governance, Octavian attempted to set a standard of tolerance and mercy for his successors, which saw him attempt to "enlighten" the native populations in the colonies, and convert those who showed promise to Catholicism. Octavian was far more moderate than his immediate successor Xiphilina I, who murdered hundreds of thousands of resisters and non-Catholics. In foreign affairs, Octavian attempted to remain neutral, seeking to establish himself on in stable bargaining position, and gain allies back in Europe to prevent the partitioning of his lands soon so after his arrival in Vesperia. This served him well, especially when many major European empires began to begin taking an interest in the Isles of Hesperus. Octavian's reign is known as the Octavian era, renown for the extensive expansion and development of the once underdeveloped and fractured lands which Octavian came to rule over. The Imperial Vesperian Navy was established out of the old armada that Octavian built back in Italy and France, and grow to become one of the largest in the world under Octavian's leadership. Octavian established the all-pervasive secret intelligence network in medieval Vesperia, which served his successors' well during their reign, right down into the modern era. By the time of his death, Octavian had reigned for some 55 years, during which he brought prosperity and stability to Vesperia, and established the first major kingdom in the world on par with those back in mainland Europe. Biography Early life in Italy Service during the Italian Wars Support for Nigerien expedition The Nigerien Crusades Becoming an emperor Reign Later life and Death Legacy Titles, styles and honors Titles and styles Honors Category:Vesperian Empire Category:Monarchs of Vesperia Category:Copyright